zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Carl the Monolith
Carl the Monolith is one of Bob's minions. He is the only minion which doesn't attack directly, but instead triples DPS of all other monsters for each level. Carl is a pillar shaded eggplant-purpurite with two eyes, wryly agape mouth, one tooth, green backpack and white-green cap. What's in his backpack? Severed body parts ripe for a dark ritual? Lost souls of a lost civilization lost in space? A dark portal to the source of his demonic powers? Fidget spinners, like gallons of fidget spinners. YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE HANDS CARL, WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY. To access Carl the Monolith The Tomb King must be present. Likes: *EVERYTHING IS SO COOL YOU ARE SO COOL CAN I BE YOUR FRIEND Dislikes: *I HATE IT WHEN YOU GET A PIECE OF CORN SHELL STUCK IN YOUR TEETH WHILE EATING POP-CORN, HOW DID IT GET IN MY POP-CORN, GET OUT OF THERE Items Some items in the game influence Carl the Monolith's abilities: * starts Carl the Monolith with +1 level. * adds 10% to Carl the Monolith's bonus. * reduces Carl The Monolith's cost by 10%. * adds 10% to Carl the Monolith's bonus. * starts Carl the Monolith with +1 level. * reduces Carl The Monolith's cost by 10%. * adds 25% to Carl the Monolith's bonus. * adds 25% to Carl the Monolith's bonus. * adds 10% to Carl's the Monolith's bonus. * starts Carl the Monolith with +1 level. These items refer to Carl the Monolith, but do not affect his abilities: * , item from Succubus's Heart Store. * , gift for Bob. Features *Carl has no attack animation. *Carl is the only minion without any damage. *Carl has the ability to raise the damage of all other tap and non-tap monsters. He multiplies all damage by three for each level. *Carl's price for level up is much higher than others. The price for the next level is the old price multiplied by 25. *Carl has no active or passive skills. Quotes List of sentences when you level up Carl The Monolith: *''Tubular'' *''Yay!'' *''I'm Helping'' *''So Radical!'' Gallery CarlSteamArt.jpg|Wallpaper art Zombidle Christmas.png|Carl as the deer Zombidle Valentine's Day blank.png|Valentine's Day with Carl SplashBirthday.png|Carl with his girlfriend Splash-screen-v1 03 35.png|Carl with sombrero Splash-screen-v1 03 043.png|Carl is about to be launched from cannon Splash-screen-v1 03 047.png|Sexy Carl Splash-screen-v1 04 001.png|Carl is riding César Ice Cream, You Scream.png|Carl is relaxing on a beach Trivia *Carl's design was inspired by the black monolith from Space Odyssey movie. *Carl's name came from Rugrats. *Developers wanted to make this new minion the most terrifying thing, until Lachhh drew a funny face on it and we got what we have now... *Prior to v1.03.021 Carl's max level was 10. Then he was uncapped which means that players can level him up as many times as they want. #FreeCarl *Carl has the old version of quote bubble that is animated. *Halloween 2016 Carl the Monolith was dressed as Pro Skater. His costume is simply sport equipment and that makes him look lazy to come up with creative idea for a costume. *Halloween 2017 Carl the Monolith was dressed as Stud in a purple thong. *Succubus is in love with him. *Carl was featured in the Valentine's Day 2017 splash screen. Category:Minions